


Zynthesizer

by King_Koa



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dumb meme but still using it, Fallen Angel, RGB 'Demon', Video Killed The Radio Star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Koa/pseuds/King_Koa
Kudos: 3





	1. Grim Fairytale

_The moon shone down over the clouds, as always. The air constantly flows, back and forth, as always. The inhabitants of the clouded space that snuggles itself among the atmosphere were currently sleeping. As always. The way things should be._

_Except for one soul, a restless thinker who wanted something new. Something different than the_ _evergoing_ _cycle of talks about the permanently perfect weather and the repeating events. John's pool party on Friday. Marty's dance competition on Wednesday. Janet's potluck on Monday. The same pool. The same dance. The same winner. The same food. Endlessly predictable._

_But, in the night, she found the thing that the day never held. Change, or a chance at it. She risked a rule they had- never look down. The monotony had to be broken through, so she stole a glance. And she saw something to long for. Unpredictable, rambunctious lives. Something new, all the time. She waited for nightfall, then slipped out to peer over the edge and see the mystical place._

_The flashing colors and loud sounds were drawing her in, closer, and closer to the edge. Finally, she stood at the edge, entranced. She hadn't realized that the cloud under her was fading until she fell. Upon trying to open her wings to try and get back up, the pressure of falling snapped her right wing and sent her careening into the void, gone forever to all who knew her._

**_Or, at least, that's the story they tell the kids who still live in heaven_.**


	2. A New Life

_**5 weeks.** _

It only took 5 weeks to properly settle in, home and all. She was terrified, at first, that people might kill her for being new. But she quickly realized that as long as to paid attention and stayed out of the way, things would be alright.

The first order of business, hiding her wings. She wandered some back alleys, and out of pure luck, found a rather well-used coat with pockets on the inside and outside. A nice, functional piece, and one that hides her wings rather well. She slipped it on, and pulled it around, buttoning it so as to hide the white dress that would make her stick out like a sore thumb in crowds. 

One such crowd is ahead of her, and she'd need to pass through to get to her next destination. To someplace she can get work, to earn money, and slowly make herself a new life in this place she's always dreamed of going. She's here now, this is her life now. One day in and she already can feel like she's home. No. An hour is all it took. One, simple, fast-paced hour. 

She fought and slipped and snuck between people, just as anyone else did around her, and no one even batted an eye. She was getting confident, not really watching her step until she crashed into some tall demon with red and black hair and a deer's antlers. She was only up to his chest, so she had to look up at this ever-grinning demon.

She was terrified, because she could recognize him from the posters, and knew for a fact she'd be dead if he recognized her as an angel. But he simply stared, before continuing on his path, clearly needing to get to his destination. She was frozen for a moment, then turned and followed him with her eyes, before tracing his steps by foot.

_**Not the wisest choice on her part, but who knows, it may go better than any other choice she had. None of them were quite as interesting as this particular**_ _**choice** _ _**though.** _


	3. Static Explosions

Following this particular demon wasn't quite difficult, his refined air stood out in a way that made others clear a path; or, that's what Cynthia assumed. She had to duck and weave however because they would quickly resume their hustling once he had cleared the space. She fought to follow but did not get anywhere close to losing him. It shouldn't have been this easy to follow him, spoke a quiet thought in her head, but her curiosity drew her to continue after him.

Suddenly, one group crashed in between her and the demon, or rather, around her, behind the demon. She was nearly crushed between two particularly rowdy demons when a hand from someone ahead of her wrapped firmly around her wrist and pulled her forward at the last moment. Cold, gloved, thin but strong. She tries to see who it was that saved her, but they were gone before she could see, and the demon she had been following had vanished as well. Though, although barely noticeable, the others suddenly seem a bit wary of getting too close to her.

She was able to continue wandering, and there was a lower risk of being crushed. She tried to locate the demon she had followed earlier, but couldn't. Then, a few buildings ahead of her, people came flooding out, screeching in fear. She pressed her way into an alley and climbed onto a stack of boxes to avoid being crushed, with her size she'd quickly be trampled if she lost her footing in that crowd.

She couldn't see anything specific in the chaos, nor discern any particular form. She took a wild guess and thought that this was possibly caused by that demon, the one she had been following, and this was his attempt to get her to stop. If he had actually known, of course. By now, all the others had cleared the area, and she hops down from her box stack and picks one of the many directions to walk in, away from the building. If he hadn't known, then this was a casual activity of his, rendering him a danger-

Her thoughts were cut short by the building exploding behind her, a huge cloud, and insanely strong heat. She was thrown forward by the sheer force of it and hit her head on the pavement. Her vision was fuzzy and fading away, her ears ringing and hearing muffled. The last thing she saw was two shined black dress shoes and the end of a cane or staff of some sort stopping in front of her. Then her vision faded out completely, along with the rest of her senses.


	4. Locked

**_She had to wake up._ **

She forced her eyes open and found herself staring up at an ornate ceiling. Her head was spinning, and her thoughts were clouded. She sat up, not even realizing that she not only was being watched but that her coat was removed earlier, leaving her wings in full view of whoever it was keeping watch over her.

She took a look at the room, noticing that it was extremely clean and hospitable, and somewhat resembled a hotel room. There was someone sitting in a chair to her right, whose presence made the spooked angel freeze upon the realization. She had her wings in the open, there was a stranger in the same room, and she was in the type of place where she could be quickly murdered for being an angel. 

The blonde turned to look at Cynthia, then smiled. She looked kind and considerate, not the typical traits you'd expect to find in a demon. This did nothing to ease Cynthia's concerns as she pushed herself into a corner, as far from the demon as she could get. She knew that demons could act friendly, that they would try anything to get what they wanted. The demon didn't move any closer, seemly understanding the angel's fear, and not taking advantage of it.

The demon smiles softly, standing gently. She simply nods and leaves the room, with the door unlocked, as if trying to ease the angel's mind. Cynthia tries to pull her wings in, only to wince to realize that they're badly damaged, but bandaged softly. She takes a moment to inspect the room a bit more, her heart thumping a bit wildly. She doesn't know if she has a chance to survive here, especially since it seems like her identity is known, to at least one demon. Even if that demon seems nice, and looked kind, she knows it could be a trick.

She sighed and moved to stand, her bare feet barely meeting the carpeted flooring when the door opened again, and the demon returns with a tray of food. The demon nods, smiling, carefully walking to set the tray on the bed next to the angel. She then turns and starts to walk out of the room, pausing at the door before looking back to Cynthia, and saying... something. It sounded muffled, however, confusing and concerning to her. Then the door closed and locked, leaving her alone and trapped, but at least she has food and whatnot. It is worrisome of what may become of her at the moment, but she has no clue how to alter her fate as things are.


	5. Listen

She looked through the dresser to find it empty, as she carefully ate the food that was brought to her. She continued her inspection of the room, finding that it was surprisingly clean, almost as if she were the first person to stay in here. For some reason, that calms her mind even if she knows that she shouldn't be so relaxed in a place like this. Danger lurks in every corner, and here she is, with muffled hearing, acting as carelessly curious as Alice when she was in wonderland.

She wondered, however, just how much danger she was in. With a broken wing, a demon for a host, and no way to tell where she is, she's very vulnerable. With the added danger of her lack of hearing, she could be killed at any moment and possibly have never seen it coming. She only hoped that she found her way into some safe space, instead of a slaughterhouse. She waited for them to come back, for someone to explain where she was and what was happening. 

However, no one came for hours, leaving her to explore, and she found things to do tucked neatly under the bed. There are board games and word puzzles, and a couple of other random items. She's not going to fall asleep anytime soon, but at least she can pass the time until someone comes i-

The door suddenly unlocks and opens, and again, it's the demon girl she saw earlier. She brings over a new tray of food, clearly lunch, and is talking, but Cynthia can barely hear her. Something about how relaxed she is, and being glad about something. Cynthia at some point just interrupts, looking confused and worried as she mentions that she can barely hear a word her host is saying.

At that, her host tilts her head, then seems to realize something and hits her forehead with the heel of her palm. She holds up her index finger, signaling for Cynthia to wait before the demon left the room for a few minutes. The door is open, and Cynthia could observe the detail in the hall as she grabbed some food from the tray and walked to the open doorway.


	6. Listen Closer

She stood at the door, looking both ways, curious about the location. She could barely hear anything and didn't like that about the situation. So, she tried to focus on something else. She felt the floor shake slightly with the turf wars outside, and it was disorienting to notice that. She carefully stepped out into the hall, keeping her wings as close to her back as she could. No one was around to care, honestly, but it made her feel a lot better about being in the realm of demons.

She was looking around and was quite impressed by the beautiful decor and all-around atmosphere of the location. That's why she was confused by the lack of anyone in the hall. She then spotted the blonde demon that had been caring for her, or at least, assumably was caring for her. She had a box, which she brought over and handed it to Cynthia. Upon opening it, she'd find hearing aids, that confused her until she tried them and suddenly found herself able to hear again. _  
_

_"Are they working? Can you hear me now?"_

Cynthia could only nod, in shock that she had apparently actually gone partially deaf. The girl's voice was soft and kind, and she smiled happily at the recognition showed in reply to her statement. She then continued to speak.

_"My name is Charlie, and you're at the Happy Hotel. A friend of mine brought you in while you were unconscious, and you've been out for a few days now. How are you feeling?"_

Cynthia took a moment, then her stomach growled, answering for her. She was snapped out of her stupor, and then softly laughed.

_"A bit hungry, I suppose."_

Charlie softly giggled and nodded. She motioned for Cynthia to follow, then started walking to the kitchen. Behind them, Cynthia felt eyes on her, but upon turning she'd see no one there, no source for the sensation. She then shrugged and proceeded to follow Charlie to the kitchen.


End file.
